


Enemy Of My Enemy

by Penrose_Forgeries



Series: Sourin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bullying, Hate to Love, M/M, day 1 sano elementary, implied sexy times but not explicit, lostsuke, remembering past, sourinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Forgeries/pseuds/Penrose_Forgeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody likes a bully, but they can lead to great friendships being formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy Of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my entry for day 1 of the sourin week challenge thingy, it's my first time doing one of these and I know this is a little lame... let me know your thoughts?
> 
> *I Own Nothing*

Title: Enemy Of My Enemy  
Author:  
Day/Prompt: Day 1/ Sano Elementary  
Rating: G  
Summary: Nobody likes a bully, but they can lead to great friendships being formed.

 

Rin was the first one to wake up, not that that was an uncommon occurrence of course, but today he didn't feel like going for his usual morning jog. unable to get back to sleep he looked over at Sousuke, sleeping peacefully with his lips barely parted and his hair mused from last night's activities. A soft smile played at the red heads lips as he thought back to how the two had met, all those years ago, in Sano Elementary...

~~~

"Class, this is Yamazaki Sousuke. Please be sure to make him feel welcome!" the cheerful teacher's bell like voice pulling Rin's mind from the day dream he had found himself in. Looking up his bright eyes looked over the new kid. He didn't look like he wanted to be there.

The new kid - 'Yamazaki did she say?' - silently took a seat at the back of the room, not saying a word to anyone as he passed them. Taking the spare seat beside Rin. Rin smiled at him, "Hi!" the boy in turn looked at him before turning back to the front. While the teacher assumed that the boy was simply a little shy, maybe even nervous due to the new school, Rin's young mind decided then and there that this kid was stuck up! 

With a little huff he went back to listening to the rest of the lesson, if the new kid didn't want to make friend then that was his problem! He didn't care, Rin had other things to think about! 

 

The rest of the day passed with little to no problems, Rin stubbornly ignoring Sousuke who in turn ignored him back. It was only when school had finished and the two were leaving that they actually spoke to each other. 

Rin, not really paying attention to where he was going as he tried to fix the strap on his bag, didn't notice that the other had stopped just in the doorway and promptly ran into him. "Hey!" he called on reflex, glaring at the other who turned around to look at him in annoyance.

"Don't 'hey' me! You ran into me! Next time watch where you're going!" he argued back.

For a second Rin was shocked, he hadn't expected that. His shock quickly gave way to anger, his short temper once again jumping in, "Next time don't just stand in the doorway!"

The other glared at him for a minute longer before marching off, muttering about annoying redheads as he walked.

 

The following few days were spent by either ignoring each other or arguing. A system that while distracting to the other students worked perfectly fine for Rin and Sousuke. At least until it landed the pair in detention. Grumbling as he made his way to the detention room, Rin noticed that Sousuke was following him there. "This is your fault."

"It is not!" Sousuke snapped back.

"It so is! You were the one that started it! If you hadn't of taken my pen then-"

"I didn't take your stupid pen!" Sousuke cut in, "I have my own!"

"Oh yeah? Then who did?" Rin demanded childishly, hands on his hips as he turned on him.

Sousuke had opened his mouth to reply when a laugh caught both of the boys attention. Looking up they saw three boys, two grades above them, walking over. Rin gulped, all annoyed bravado dropping in a heartbeat as they reached them. "Looky here boys! Little Rin has a new boyfriend!" The leader of the small group, tall with dirty blonde hair and a cruel smirk, teased. the others laughed and cooed behind him.

Rin bit his lip, hands clenched at his sides, "What do you want Yuuki?" 

The smirk dropped as he leaned over the younger menacingly, "What do you think I want? It's Thursday."

Rin's eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh! I forgot! Um..." he quickly dug into his pockets, pulling out all the money he's mother had given him that morning, "This is all I have today."

Yuuki took and counted it quickly, "Hmm... yeah it'll do. You make me wait again and I'll kick your arse, understand?"

Rin nodded, "I understand."

Yuuki smirked again and gestured for his friends to follow him as he passed the two, Sousuke silent as he watched the exchange. As they passed one of them pushed Rin hard in the chest, making the smaller fall backwards with a small yelp.

Once they were gone Sousuke walked over to Rin and held his hand out to help him. Rin slapped it away stubbornly and got up, "Hurry up before we end up late." he muttered as he continued on his way. Sousuke frowned but followed.

 

Once detention was finished the two made their way to the front gates, stretching a little as they walked. "That was so boring!" Rin whined.

Sousuke smirked, "Well it's not like it's meant to be fun!"

Rin couldn't be bothered to argue so instead just rolled his eyes, "Whatever... see you tomorrow." he grunted, turning and walking away.

"Wait! A-aren't you getting the bus home?" Sousuke called. 

The clear nerves in his voice made Rin turn around in confusion and curiosity. "No, that butthead has all my bus money. Why?"

"Oh..." Sousuke looked away, "I don't... I don't know where I'm going, but you get off at the stop two stops before mine..." he admitted.

Rin was surprised, "Oh. Well I can show you where the bus stop is... if you want?"

Sousuke nodded awkwardly. Rin offered him a small smile, 'Maybe this guy wasn't so smug after all...'

 

It was only a small walk to the bus stop but for the first time since meeting each other they didn't ignore each other or fight. Instead the two made small comments about things. Sousuke eventually asked the question that had been lingering in his mind for a while, "So... what was with that guy before? Yuuki?"

Rin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "His the school bully and for whatever reason he really doesn't like me. So every Thursday he takes my bus money and in exchange he doesn't beat me up."

Sousuke thought about that for a minute, "Has he ever beat anyone up before?"

"Well... no... but I don't want to be the first!" Rin shrugged, "It's fine, I just run home on Thursdays instead, that way I can train and my mum won't find out because I'm never late." He tried to look at it optimistically.  
Sousuke frowned. From where he was he could see Yuuki, alone now, standing over near a tree a few meters beyond the bus stop stand that blocked him from Rin's sight. "Still do you want your money back?"

Rin looked up at him with a bemused expression, "Well yeah..." he wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Then let's go get it." Sousuke stated in a determined voice, taking purposeful strides as he walked over to Yuuki, Rin following behind him, a lot less confident.

"Hey! You took his money before. Give it back." Sousuke demanded, hands folded across his chest as he tried to look bigger. 

Yuuki laughed in his face, "Yeah that's not going to happen pipsqueak! Why don't you and your little girlfriend run along."

Sousuke glared at the older boy. Before Yuuki could prepare himself Sousuke punched him as hard as he could manage in his stomach, making him yelp in pain and surprise. Sousuke grabbed his collar, "Rin is a boy, now give him his money back!"

Just when he thought he couldn't be any more shocked than he already was, Rin was proven wrong. Yuuki pulled cash from his pocket and held it out to him. 'Whoa...' Rin thought as he took the money. Sousuke let the other go, "Come on the bus is here." he said simply, Rin trailing behind him.

"You...What?! I mean thank you! But when did you learn how to do that?! How did you know he wasn't going to beat you up?! Weren't you scared?!" Rin asked as the two sat down side by side, seeing the other in a totally different light now.

Sousuke just shrugged, "My uncle taught me and besides he wouldn't fight back. He was on his own so he wasn't brave enough, plus I doubt if he really knows how to fight. I really don't like bullies."

"Wow... I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Matsouka Rin." Rin said lightly, holding out his hand to him in a fist.

Sousuke smirked, an amused expression that made Rin smile more, "Yamazaki Sousuke." he replied, fist bumping him.

 

~~~  
Who would have thought that if it hadn't been for that asshole all those years ago Rin may never have gotten to know Sousuke as well as he had and he may never have ended up in his bed. Funny how life turns out...

Beside him Sousuke slowly stirred awake, blinking his eyes open and smiling softly when he saw Rin. The redhead lean forward to press a sweet kiss to his lips, "Morning..."

"Morning," he replied in a sleep heavy voice, looking up at him in curiosity he asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"Just about when we met, back in Sano, remember? I hated you, I thought you were stuck up!" Rin teased.

"Well I thought you were annoying as hell!" Sousuke argued, tapping him on the nose. "Not as annoying as that dick that took your money though.

"Still I guess Yuuki was right about one thing." Rin said casually, Sousuke looking up at him questionably. "You did end up my boyfriend." 

Sousuke laughed, moving quickly he rolled over so he was straddling Rin. "Damn straight I did..." he muttered, leaning down to recapture willing lips.


End file.
